A Romeo & Juliet Story
by xxxHikaru
Summary: You all know Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet' right? The one with the tragic ending? Of course you have! What if I take the idea of Romeo & Juliet and make a twist for FMWS with the main characters Mitsuki and Takuto? R&R! TxMx E  IxM WxO MxN S/JxM HIATUS  I'm focusing on drawing ; . ;


**A Romeo & Juliet story**

**Hikaru: Yahoooo!**

**Mitsuki: EH? **

**Hikaru: Anther FMWS fic!**

**Takuto: You're kidding me… we're going to get tortured by you in TWO stories?**

**Hikaru: Heck yeah! I didn't quite lost inspiration in 'To Whom My Heart Belongs' but this fanfic just popped in my head and I had to write it before I would forget it XD**

**Midori: Will I be in this one too?**

**Hikaru: Of course, you're in all my stories!**

**Everyone: Hikaru doesn't own FMWS or any of the characters except Midori and others in the future (maybe) OR Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet' T3T**

**Summary: You all know Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet' right? The one with the tragic ending? Of course you have! What if I take the idea of Romeo & Juliet and make a twist for FMWS with the main characters Mitsuki and Takuto? Scroll down or click 'A Romeo & Juliet Story' and R&R! Tx****Mx(E) IxM WxO MxN**

**Prologue**

He ran and ran and ran. He had to be on time before it all would end. The soldiers of his parents appeared and he grabbed his sword. He was fighting against the soldiers. Did his parents really intend to kill him or something? That's because the soldiers were getting pretty aggressive and they looked like they wanted to kill him. Hey, what did he do to them? Wait, no time to ask questions now.

"You all should just rot in the Abyss!" he cursed to them, making them even more angry.

"Shut up and leave the lady of the Koyama clan alone!" one soldier yelled.

"Do what their Highnesses say young lord!" another soldier said hissing. "Never…" the blue eyed man hissed. He felt angry. His mind was blank. All black. Everything he could see were big, shining hazel orbs glaring at him. Sometimes even smile at him. He… all he wanted was just to be with **her. **Just why couldn't he? It's not like he had asked himself this not before, he just wanted to know.

A soldier dared to whisper something very personal, making Takuto's eyes burn. He punched him in the face, kicked him on the personal spot no man wants to be kicked, and he knew that feeling; he almost felt sorry for doing so. But now he was just so mad with feelings that were taking him over he didn't realize earlier that someone stood behind him; holding a knife. As soon as Takuto heard the man behind him breathing, he tried to move aside as soon as possible, but it was just a little too late. The knife sliced just his side, but the knife was very sharp and the soldier handled the knife with much power and sliced the chest of the soldier whom Takuto had kicked.

"Shit…" Takuto cursed grabbing his bleeding side with his hand to prevent that the blood would keep flowing from his body and he ignored the sharp pain. He ran to the door in front of him, the door which separated him from her. He saw a woman with long pink hair running to the door, banging the door.

"Open up!" she yelled, "Let her go and open up!" Takuto ran till he stood panting next to her. He saw that she was crying her eyes out and he kicked the door in. The large door opened and he saw her, crying. She seemed frightened, she was shivering. _That man _stood in front of her.

"MITSUKI!" Takuto yelled

**Hikaru: That's the prologue.**

**Mitsuki: Why beginning with a prologue?**

**Jonathan: That's because in the old days when 'Romeo & Juliet' was in the theatres, the play started with a small scene near the end to make the public curious to watch more. Sort of fore sight.**

**Hikaru: What he said. And I'll try to update both of my stories! Only I might be too lazy to update or write so it might take a while for both, especially for this one, because I kind of haven't even thought of how I should begin so-**

**Whole cast except me: Please R&R!**

**Hikaru: *pout*** **Hey… I wanted to say that… Oh yeah, for this one I need max. 1 review to update. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
